


Last Sight

by kindauthor



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cafeteria scene, F/M, Imprinting, Imprinting (Twilight), One Shot, happy midnight sun to everyone!, whoops back on my twilight bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindauthor/pseuds/kindauthor
Summary: The Cullens walk into a cafeteria for the final time in a long while.Or, history repeats itself, with another girl, another school, and the same vampires, except with a couple of wolves and a hybrid this time.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Last Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an original idea! I've seen this floating around the fandom and thought I'd contribute my own small piece to the idea of the Cullens walking into the cafeteria, except this time with Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee. Yes, I don't care for Jacob/Renesmee, but the mental image of them all walking into the cafeteria was too good to pass up.

Grace Le was already struggling on her first day. Finding her classes, getting papers signed by teachers, and not making an idiot of herself in front of anyone was hard enough, but she hadn’t even _considered_ the way lunch would go.

San Francisco was easy, the schools she went to were massive, private institutions, places where there were cliques and you fit into your own niche. Whether that was having built-in friends on a sports team or sitting with the other band nerds, you had _someone_. She had made a grievous oversight in the fact that in Alaska, she had no one.

Susitna Valley High had just over two hundred students, most of whom knew each other and had been going to the same classes with the same people since they were infants. Grace knew that from her very first period with Mr. Yolkes, who cheerfully pointed out to her that there hadn’t been a new student in over a year and a half.

She felt even _more_ self-conscious after that.

Grace wouldn’t even be in Denali if it wasn’t for her parents, both of her fathers worked in a wildlife refuge, specifically with wolves, and there had been a sudden uptick in the amount seen in the national forest. It just sucked that she had to say goodbye to sunny California for blistering cold Denali, Alaska, population 2,059. Well, 2,062 after the three of them moved in.

There weren’t any empty tables except for one in the back, and Grace, as much as she didn’t want to try to fit into an established group, knew that if she sat alone she would never settle into her senior year. Just her luck, a girl from advanced chemistry waved at her from a table to the left and Grace slowly walked over, apprehensive but thankful.

“Hey!” She beamed up at Grace and then scooted over on the bench. “Sit down! Everyone, this is Grace.”

The table wasn’t very full, a couple of senior guys, plus two more girls. The girl from chemistry smiled at her again. “Harley,” She motioned to herself, “We have Chem together. That’s Luke, Josh, Greta, and Jamie,” She pointed to each of the others, then pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

It was before Grace could think to properly introduce herself, they arrived.

There was a side door she hadn’t noticed, it linked the cafeteria to the covered walkways from the other classrooms — and through it emerged the most beautiful people Grace had ever seen.

The first couple were two taller than comprehensible deities, one was a blonde girl, her dutifully waved hair flowing down her shoulders as she smiled up at a curly-headed brunette man. He was massive like a grizzly bear had come to life, but the smile on his face broke the intense feeling that Grace suddenly felt deep in her bones — that they were dangerous, in some way.

Behind them, another blond, this time a boy with a soft, sideways smile at a tiny girl with ruffled, nearly buzzed black hair. She scrunched her nose and the boy chuckled before spinning her in a little circle.

The next pair were lithe, both with angular features, though the girl’s face did have a softer edge to it. She was obscenely pale like the rest of them and her eyes didn’t stray from the copper-haired boy next to her until they briefly turned to the girl who looked his identical behind him.

Her hair was long, curled, and beautiful, a copper color that didn’t even look natural as she held onto the arm of a tanned boy. They all sat at the same table near the back and to the side of the cafeteria, just out of reach from the door like any of them would need to stand and bolt at any moment.

Grace couldn’t help the gape as she turned and looked at the others at her table. Harley had an amused smile on her face before she rolled her eyes.

“God, the _Cullens_.” She snorted, turning her head and glancing at them before looking back at Grace. “They’re all Dr. Cullen’s super-human looking adopted kids, well except for the Hales — that's Jasper and Rosalie, the two blondes — they’re actually his wife’s niece and nephew or something. But like, all the adopted kids are like… together, or something. They live together.”

“It’s weird,” Josh muttered, picking at his food as he glanced over at the copper-haired girl.

The boy who looked identical to her lifted his gaze and looked between Josh and Grace, before turning back to his family.

Grace blinked, shaking her head as she pulled herself back to the pile of unidentifiable food on her plate.

“That’s weird.” It was Greta who was talking now, looking down at her phone, “normally the cute one is here already.”

Grace looked up at her. “There’s more?”

“Not really.” Harley rushed to clarify, a slight edge to her voice, “The tan guy — Jacob — his little brother goes here too. His name is Seth, he’s in my gym after lunch. Normally he sits with someone else but sometimes he sits with them.”

As if he had been spoken into existence, the doors at the proper end of the cafeteria were pushed open and a boy walked in, not at all dissimilar to the other tan boy, but with a rounder face and wider — happier — eyes. Grace stared at him, feeling her chest flutter as he laughed.

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Greta mumbled, “He’s sweet but not interested in anyone around here.”

Grace looked back down at her food, laughing nervously. “Yeah, I wasn’t. They all just make quite the entrance.”

The others at the table muttered forms of disgruntled agreements. Grace’s eyes flickered up again, watching as Seth walked through the cafeteria line and then turned.

His eyes scanned the cafeteria, catching hers and stopping short. Grace felt like all the air left the room as they stared at each other, unblinking, frozen in a moment that felt like an eternity until the sound of a scraping chair startled her enough to look down at her food. She swallowed hard, watching Jacob walk across the cafeteria and clasp his hand on Seth’s shoulder, steering him towards the back table and walking right past her seat.

Seth looked back at her, his brown eyes full of something deep, an unquestionable kind of confusion and hopefulness.

Grace felt her neck heat up, pushing her food away as Harley whistled under her breath.

“Well, he wasn’t interested _before_.”

The word hung in the air, Grace knew the clear meaning, her stomach doing flips as she glanced over her shoulder, Seth still watching her. She gave him a half-smile, trying to be polite — but the motion caused him to break into a thousand-watt grin back at her.

She laughed, looking back at the table in front of her. Maybe Alaska wouldn’t be _too_ bad.


End file.
